


Preparing for The Prince

by MagicalMoon



Series: The Adventures of Mama and Mommy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fun, Post-Endgame, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn and Seven are starting to prepare for their son.





	Preparing for The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Paramount. No Copyright intended. 
> 
> I am a sucker for baby fics and I wish there were more for J/7. So here is my contribution. This is the first installment of the series. Each story will vary in rating. It really depends on what I feel like writing. With that said, I hope you all enjoy :)

This was her fifth trip to the bathroom. Kathryn was convinced that for the last seven months she had spent more time peeing instead of sleeping. When she got back into bed, her partner pulled Kathryn towards her. The older woman’s head rested on her partner’s chest. 

“Are you alright my love?” 

Kathryn nuzzled her wife’s neck. “I’m so tired darling. I spend most of my nights peeing.” She began sobbing. “By the time I get comfortable I have to pee again. I wake you up every night, you think I don’t notice, but I do. I can see the exhaustion in your eyes.” Her sobs turned into hysterics. “I’m sorry darling, I should sleep in the guest room.” 

“Sh-sh-sh Kathryn Hansen-Janeway I will do no such thing.” Seven was used to her wife’s sporadic meltdowns. All she could do was hold her and reassure her that everything will be okay. Seven always told Kathryn how much she loved her and the child that was growing inside her. 

“Kathryn you are my life, I cannot imagine what you are experiencing at this time.” She began stroking her wife’s short auburn hair. “I will do everything I can to make you as comfortable as possible. I love you and our son so much. You two are my world.” Seven placed her hands on her wife’s rounded stomach. Immediately she felt the baby kick against her hand. Both women began to laugh. 

“I guess he just wanted his mommy.” The older woman yawned “I love you” Seven gave Kathryn a gentle kiss “ I love you so much, now try to get some rest.” 

“Aye Captain” she responded sleepily, when Kathryn closed her eyes, the beat of Seven’s heart, as well as her son’s soft kicks, lured her into a deep slumber. 

 

That following morning, Seven was the first to wake up. Her partner’s loud snoring indicated that she was in a very deep sleep. The younger woman gingerly got out of bed trying not to disturb her wife. Then she put on her robe and headed into the kitchen. Yesterday Kathryn told her she had a craving for pancakes so Seven decided she would make pancakes and a fruit salad for breakfast. 

Both herself and Kathryn went on maternity leave a week ago. At first, it was boring for the two of them, but now they appreciate their quality time together. The moms to know they needed all the alone time they could get before their son was born. Seven always liked routine, but lately, she and her wife have been going with the flow. Much to Seven’s surprise, she was enjoying the change of pace. As she was flipping the last pancake, she heard her wife’s footsteps. “Good morning darling, what is that delightful smell ?” Seven made a plate up for her. “I have prepared us pancakes and a fruit salad.” 

Kathryn smiled “You’re too good to me, thank you.” After Seven made up her plate, she walked over to her wife and gently kissed her. “Anything for my beautiful wife.” During breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day. Seven wanted to put the baby’s crib together. Kathryn thought that would be the perfect opportunity for her to start decorating the nursery. 

After the women finished their pancakes, Kathryn cleaned up. Seven insisted that she do it, but Kathryn wouldn’t have it. She wondered if their son would be stubborn too. Seven smirked thinking about a strong-willed little boy giving her wife a taste of her own medicine. Kathryn noticed her smirk. “What's with the face ?” Seven wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. “I am just thinking about our son and if he will be stubborn like his mama.” Kathryn turned around and placed her hands on her hips “ I believe his mommy is quite stubborn as well.” She placed her arms around Seven’s neck “I think we have our work cut out for us darling.” Seven nodded “ I concur, but I cannot wait.” Kathryn gave her a soft kiss “Me either my love.” 

When the couple finished cleaning Kathryn collapsed onto the sofa “I don’t know about you darling, but I think I need a nap.” The younger woman sat beside her. “ we can shower then relax.” 

“Sounds good my love” When Kathryn went to get off the couch she realized she couldn’t. After a few attempts, she sat back down and threw her head back laughing “I give up, I’m pretty sure I’m 90.” Seven lifted her wife off the couch taking her by surprise “ Thank goodness for borg strength.” Seven chuckled and shook her head. “Come on mama let us get you washed up.” 

 

“Kathryn do you need any help ?” The older woman went to remove her robe, “Seven, I’m 7 months pregnant not inept” Kathryn immediately wished she could take back her words when she saw the hurt in her wife’s eyes. She walked over and hugged her “I’m sorry for snapping my darling, I love you and are so grateful for you. I’m frustrated.” Seven rested her chin on the top of Kathryn’s head. “I know love. My intention was never to make you feel inept. You are my queen who is carrying our prince.” Kathryn rolled her eyes “you’re such a romantic.” She turned around and glanced seductively towards the younger woman, “does that mean you’re my king ?” 

“I am whoever you wish me to be.” Her wife pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both got lost in the sensation. Until Kathryn winced and pulled away. Seven looked at her partner with alarm “Kathryn are you alright?” The other woman nodded “our son decided to use my ribs as a soccer ball.” She placed her hands on her belly “I don’t think he likes his moms sharing a heated kiss.” Seven began to untie Kathryn’s robe and kneeled, so her face was level with her wife’s rounded belly.

“My prince, I love your mama immensely, and there will be numerous times where I will show her. I will negotiate with you. If you refrain from using mama’s ribs as a soccer ball, I promise we will try not to be too disruptive .”

Seven looked up at Her wife  
“What, what did I do !” asked a perplexed Kathryn. Seven gave her belly a parting kiss and got up. “you my love are very vocal.” Kathryn's cheeks turned bright red. The younger woman knew this was one of the things Kathryn was very self- conscious about. All of her past lovers made fun of her for her loudness. Personally, Seven thought it made her wife sexier than she already was She moved so their lips were inches away. “and I love every second of it.” Kathryn knew if she didn’t get into the shower now she probably never would. So she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. Before stepping in Kathryn glanced at her wife enticingly “Darling, I need your help.” 

Seven untied her robe and stepped in behind her wife. She loved how Kathryn looked When her body was wet. Seven found her glistening skin with water dripping down her body to be very sensual. The older woman looked at her “Darling can you hand me the shampoo. Seven grabbed the shampoo but instead poured a small amount into her hands and washed her wife’s hair while gently massaging her scalp. Then did the same with the conditioner. “Mhm, that feels nice” Seven chuckled “I would hope so.” Kathryn leaned back, so her body was flush against her wife’s chest. “At this rate, I’m going to fall asleep.” The young woman pressed her lips to her wife’s neck. “We cannot let that happen can we?” She grabbed a washcloth and slowly washed her wife’s body, paying particular attention to her belly and swollen breasts. She smiled when she felt Kathryn squirming. 

“I think your amount of cleanness is sufficient.” She sniffed her neck you smell delicious my dear.” Kathryn turned off the water, and her wife helped her step out of the shower. Once wrapped in towels Kathryn took Seven’s hand and led her to their bedroom.Kathryn brushed her lips against Seven’s. Every time they kissed it was like their first. The young woman sucked on her wife’s lower lip, making her groan. Kathryn wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck attempting to pull her closer. Instead, Seven lifted up her wife and sat down, so Kathryn was straddling her. They discarded their towels on the floor before Kathryn began kissing, licking, and nibbling her lover’s neck. Seven tilted her head back which gave Kathryn more access to the pale flesh. Seven ran her hands down her wife’s back then turned her wife around, so the older woman was practically lying on her “I needed to feel you against me.” Knowing how sensitive her wife’s breast where Seven lightly pinched the erect buds making her hiss. 

“Kathryn, if you are too sensitive please tell me.” She leaned back against her wife “I’m fine darling, I promise.” Seven continued grazing the very plump nipples, each swipe making her wife moan louder.Kathryn could feel her nipples hardening to the point that they hurt. But the pain was delicious. When Seven began rolling the taut buds. Kathryn arched forward. “Ohhh my darling, don’t stop.” She was moving her hips.The young woman now used her forefingers and rubbed the peaks in circles alternating from fast to slow. 

Seven immersed herself in the sighs and whimpers she elicited from the older woman. Kathryn’s eyes fluttered  
“Seven, ahhh more, oh I’m so close sweetheart.” Suddenly their son moved which made her shudder “Yes, oh lord, ugh Sevennnnnnnnnn!” 

As her wife’s orgasm subsided, Seven held her. I am here my love,” she stroked her damp forehead. “You are so beautiful.” She knew her wife was sleeping. Before closing her own eyes, she whispered 

“I love you, my queen.” 

 

It was around noon when Kathryn woke up to use the bathroom. Afterward, she went back to bed and took in the beauty of the woman next to her. After all this time her heart still fluttered when she looked at her lover. She ran her hand through soft blonde hair relishing in its silky ness. When Seven woke up, she gave her wife a sleepy smile. 

“How long have you been staring at me.” 

“The last five years I think.” 

The young woman gave her wife a playful swat “smart ass” she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her nude form. “Are you okay darling after you came you practically passed out.” 

Kathryn rewarded her partner with a broad smile “I’m more than okay my darling, that was incredible, I have never had a what do they call it? A nipplegasm? I think our son wanted it to be over with because when he moved, that’s when I came. It was an exciting and pleasant experience, to say the least.” She gave her wife a peck on her lips. “I’m going to get dressed.” 

Seven nodded “I believe that is an excellent idea.” 

 

After both women were fully clothed, they made sandwiches for lunch. They sat on the deck outside as they ate, it was beautiful out. It was comfortably warm with the occasional breeze. 

As the woman ate, Kathryn took out a pad. Seven gave her wife a look of disapproval “Kathryn you promised not to work on the weekends. Besides it is rude to work while we are dining together.” 

Kathryn chuckled and shook her head “ I must say, darling, your manners have come a long way.” Her wife was evidently not amused, Kathryn rolled her eyes and handed her wife the pad. Which was labeled “Baby Names.” 

Seven smiled “I have erred, I apologize.” 

“No harm no foul my dear, thank you for looking out for my best interest.”  
The young woman grasped her wife’s hands from across the table “always” with the Pad in hand the women walked to the porch swing. 

Once they were settled, the couple began their name search. When they opened the database Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose “this is so overwhelming, and we haven’t even started” Seven draped her arm along Kathryn’s shoulders “do not worry darling we can set certain parameters. For example, would you like unisex names ?” The older woman shrugged, “why not, what do you think ?” 

“I have no preference” Seven checked off the box with unisex names. She scrolled down “is there a certain nationality you would like the name to be? Perhaps Irish for you or Nordic for me.” 

Kathryn once again shrugged “I don’t care honestly, can we narrow down by meaning ?” 

“I believe so, is there any meaning you had in mind ?” 

“Yes, I think I do.” Kathryn leaned over and whispered something in her ear” when they separated the young woman was beaming “that is more than acceptable.”

 

After they finished lunch and their baby name search the women went to face the daunting task of building their son’s crib. Kathryn flipped through the instruction guide for building the crib “How the hell are you supposed to put this thing together?” 

“It is quite simple, all I must do is follow the directions” Kathryn rolled her eyes as Seven began to take out the pieces.The older woman let out an audible sigh “okay, let's get started.” 

The couple developed a system, Kathryn will read the directions, and Seven will put the pieces together. “First you must remove all of the pieces from the cardboard box, small pieces are a choking hazard.” 

“What is the next step darling ?” 

Kathryn got up “I need my glasses. I can barely see. As she walked down the hall, Seven could hear her murmuring Why must the print be so small?” The younger woman chuckled, “oh my Kathryn what am I going to do with you ?” 

 

Three and a half hours later the women were on the floor of the nursery slumped against the wall. Kathryn was smirking “I told you so.” 

 

Seven gave her wife a glare that rivaled her own. “I am not in the mood for this right now Kathryn.” The young woman got up and stormed out of the room. Kathryn would have gone after her, but she was in a bit of a predicament. The older woman couldn’t get up. She sat in silence for a few moments before calling out for her wife. 

“Seven, come back please tell me what’s wrong.” 

“I do not wish to speak to you right now Kathryn.” The older woman continued to sit in silence knowing that her wife would come around eventually. 

15 minutes have gone by, and Kathryn was still sitting on the ground. She rubbed her swollen belly. “Mama messed up my darling” her son chose that moment to press on his mama’s bladder. 

“Shit” 

Kathryn tried to get up, but it was no use. She cursed herself for thinking it was a good idea to sit on the floor. “Seven, can you come here please.” 

“Kathryn, I told you to leave me alone” The older woman placed her head in her hands. “Please, I need you.” 

“You should have thought about that before you decided to make a very immature comment.” Kathryn felt her panties getting a bit wet. She was using all her strength not to pee her pants. The older woman was beginning to sweat. She was desperate and let her guard down. In between sobs, she yelled, “Seven I really need you.” She heard her wife run down the hallway. 

The young woman panicked “Kathryn are you okay.” 

“Just help me up !” Kathryn was practically screaming. As soon as she was back on her feet, she ran to the bathroom. However, her tears didn’t stop Seven heard her wife crying in the bathroom. “Kathryn are you okay ?” 

“No” 

“Is the baby okay ?”

 

“Yes” 

 

The young woman sighed with relief. “Can I come -“ before she could finish her sentence Kathryn abruptly walked out of the bathroom, not even acknowledging her wife. Her eyes were swollen, and her cheeks, as well as her nose, were red. No doubt from crying. Seven followed the older woman to their bedroom. Kathryn sat on the bed still in tears. Seven felt an extreme sense of guilt. 

“Darling, I am so so sorry. I was not thinking. Please talk to me.” Her wife’s sobbing began to subside, Seven went and grabbed Kathryn some tissues and a glass of water. 

“I’m scared.” 

Seven had never seen her wife so worried or upset. The larger than life Admiral looked so small. This was the same woman who beat the Borg. Fear was not a word typically associated with Kathryn Janeway. The younger woman moved closer to her wife. 

“Talk to me, let me know what you are feeling.” 

“What if we get into a large disagreement and you left the baby and me what if you never came back even when I needed you the most.” Kathryn began to cry again. Seven felt herself start to cry too; she embraced her sobbing wife. 

“Kathryn, I love you so much it hurts. I could never leave you and our son. What I did now was immature and extremely selfish. I promise you Kathryn Hansen-Janeway, I will never abandon you.” 

Kathryn’s sobs turned into sniffles. Seven knew her wife was probably beyond exhausted. “I’m going to make dinner while you nap my love.” It was no surprise that her wife was already dozing off. As Seven got off the bed, she heard Kathryn languidly whisper 

“I love you, Annika.” 

 

“What’s that wonderful smell ?”

“It is spaghetti.”

 

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist from behind and yawned. Seven was stirring the boiling pasta.

“I thought you would be asleep for at least another hour.” 

The older woman responded with a husky laugh. “I thought so too, but our son had a different idea.” 

Seven turned around and placed her hands on Kathryn’s belly. She loved feeling her son move within his mama. It was breathtaking. It was times like this where she felt most intimate and connected with her wife and son. Seven felt tears In her eyes. 

“I could never abandon this.”  
Seven and Kathryn moved, so their foreheads were touching.  
“ I love you so much, my sweet girl.” 

Kathryn went to grab them drinks. She poured wine into her wife’s glass. “What I would do to have a glass of red wine right now.” Seven walked over to her wife and took her cup and replaced it with a wine glass. “Now you can pretend to drink wine.” The older woman chuckled “You my dear are very creative.” 

As they ate, they discussed other baby related topics. Kathryn would call Tom Paris to help put the crib together. There was also the topic of choosing godparents as well as choosing a middle name. “I was reading this book, and it mentioned a birthing plan, what the hell is a birthing plan?.” Seven knew her wife was beginning to get very stressed out. 

“Darling, we will figure this out. We have two months. I will be here to help you every step of the way. Focus on you and our little prince.” 

“You’re right my love, thank you for keeping me sane.” 

When the couple was done with dinner, they went into the living room to watch a movie. They chose a very famous 21st-century kids movie called Toy Story. Although, The soon to be mothers had seen this movie numerous of times. They thought it would be a good idea to watch animated films and cartoons, knowing this is what their son would be watching for the next few years. 

They sat comfortably on the sofa eating ice cream and cuddling. Suddenly Kathryn burst out laughing. Seven gave her partner an inquisitive look. “What is so funny, did I miss something ?” 

“Remember when Tom made us watch this during one of the holodeck movie nights. ?” Her wife began to laugh uncontrollably again. “For about a week since that movie night, everyone sporadically would hear “there's a snake in my boot.” 

Seven nodded “yes, I do indeed remember. I thought to watch such movies were inefficient and pointless. I recall you cursing every time you heard that phrase.” 

Kathryn kissed her wife on the cheek “that's part of the humor my darling.” 

 

When the song “You’ve Got Friend in Me” began to play, the older woman smiled, this song was playing when Seven held her hand for the first time. It was such a long time ago she wasn’t sure her wife remembered. Then she felt Seven’s hand clasp her own. The couple looked at each other grinning. They began to sing along and laugh. 

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

o-o-o 

A few days later Tom came over to help Seven finish building the crib. When Tom walked in a four-year-old Miral ran past him. She had the humor of her father and the fierceness of her mother. However, she was brilliant just like her parents. 

“Aunt Katie! Aunt Anka” screamed Miral as she ran towards them. Kathryn leaned down to hug her niece “hello sweetie.” She smiled at the young girl. Kathryn swore that she got more beautiful each time she saw her. After Miral kissed her, Seven scooped her up into her arms, and she was rewarded with a squeal. ‘Aunt Anka !” 

Kathryn loved when Miral tried to say, Annika. She couldn’t pronounce Seven or Annika correctly so Anka was the closest she could get. Seven spun her around while placing a kiss on her cheek. “Hello, Miral.” She put the young girl back on the ground so she could help Tom. Meanwhile, the little girl went over to her Aunt Katie who was grabbing a glass of water. “Aunt Katie, can I say hi to the baby.”

The older woman gave her niece a warm smile “of course, let's go over to the sofa.” This was a routine the two established since Miral found out about the baby. Once Kathryn got comfortable the young girl touched her Aunt’s swollen belly “Hi baby.” 

“Aunt Katie, does the baby have a name ?” 

“Yes, he does.” 

The little girl’s eyes widened “What is it !” 

“It's a surprise” Kathryn whispered. She chuckled when she saw the little girl pout. 

“How about I give you a hint.”

Miral’s pout quickly turned into a huge smile. “Yes! Tell me! Tell me !”

Kathryn gave her a crooked smile “this stays between us pinky promise ?” They hooked pinkies. “I promise now tell me, Aunt Katie !” Kathryn leaned over and whispered, “it starts with a B.” Immediately the little girl began rattling off names that start with B.

“Bryan, Brandon, Brad, Ben, Brady, Bennett, Brendan, Brody, Blake, Bray-” 

Suddenly Kathryn pulled the girl’s hand and placed it on her belly. “Do you feel that ?” Miral’s eyes were full of wonder, “Is that the baby !” 

“ Yes, it is.” Her son was moving like crazy. “I think he is very excited to see you.” Miral felt the baby’s foot come in contact with her hand. “Ahh” she was giggling loudly, “the baby kicked me !” 

Tom and Seven entered the room. “Maybe he was giving you a high five.” Seven smirked at Tom “ that is very probable.” When Seven sat down next to her wife, Miral moved to sit in her Aunt Anka’s lap. 

“How did the crib building go ?” 

“It was less complicated than I originally expected.” 

Tom waved his hand in dismissal. “Those things are such a pain in the ass to put together. You should have seen B’Elanna when we were putting Miral’s together. I think I heard every Klingon curse in the book.” The trio laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest.” 

Kathryn knew her former chief engineer had a very short fuse. Even more so when she was pregnant. However, it was a trait that both she and her wife have come to appreciate. 

A little while later, Tom and Miral left. The woman didn’t have anything planned for the rest of the day, so they decided to do a bit of cleaning. 

While Kathryn folded laundry Seven sat on their bed going over some paperwork. After Kathryn put away their clothing, she took the pad out of her wife’s hand. Before the younger woman could respond, their lips fused together. Seven moved her hands so that they rested on her wife’s hips. When their lips parted, Seven was grinning at her partner. 

“What was that for?” 

Kathryn maneuvered herself, so she was on Seven’s lap.

“Can’t a woman give her beautiful wife a kiss?”

The younger woman murmured “of course” before capturing her wife’s lips. 

Their kisses became more urgent as Seven pushed her wife gently onto the bed never breaking their kiss. When they did, both women were panting. Kathryn cupped her wife’s cheek “darling you’re going to be the death of me.” Seven slid off her partner’s pants. “Seven what on Earth are you doing?” 

She looked up at Kathryn; the older woman immediately noticed her lover’s ice blue eyes darken in desire. “Is it not obvious my Kathryn, I am going to make love to you.”

Seven kissed her wife gently as she took off her shirt. The young woman left a trail of butterfly kisses starting on Kathryn’s forehead, then her cheeks, then her eyelids and lastly her nose. She began kissing down Kathryn’s neck. The older woman yearned for her wife’s touch. Seven licked her collarbone before leaving kisses all around her flushed chest. She could see her wife’s hard nipples through her bra. The young woman couldn’t wait to play with them. She ran her fingers over the little bumps eliciting a moan from her lover. 

Seven unclasped the front of the bra. Her fingers brushed the valley of the older woman’s chest. She lifted her wife’s sensitive breasts and swirled her tongue around one of the erect buds, which made her wife shudder. Seven used her forefinger on her other nipple mimicking the movements of her tongue. 

Kathryn began withering “Oh darling; I need more.” 

Seven was more than happy to oblige. She switched from licking to sucking. Kathryn arched making the young woman lose contact with her wife’s breast. The older woman whimpered. 

“Kathryn my darling I have you, please relax.” 

Seven moved her attention to the other plump nipple sucking and biting making her wife gasp. Seven could smell her lover’s arousal. She cupped her wife’s panty clad mound. 

“My my you are soaking.” 

Kathryn looked up at Seven with half-lidded eyes “please don’t tease I need you.” Usually, Seven wasn’t one to give in, but her wife’s pregnancy has exposed her soft side. 

“My love I will do anything for you.” With that, she slipped her wife’s panties off. Her folds were glistening, the sight made Seven moan. She ran her finger down Kathryn’s wet slit and noticed the rapid rise and fall of her chest. 

“Kathryn where would you like my mouth ?” 

“I want you up here. I want you to kiss me.” 

Seven kissed her wife’s swollen belly before cupping her wife’s face and pulling her into another sensual and heartfelt kiss that was quickly deepening. Kathryn was whining against her wife’s lips, seeking release. 

Seven helped her wife sit up placing many pillows behind her, so she was comfortable. She then traveled down her wife’s body. Kathryn spread her legs as far as they could go. She was biting her lower lip in anticipation. Seven spread her wife’s puffy lips and lightly teased her erect clit. The older woman was thrashing. 

“Seven more, my sweet girl.” 

She knew her wife was close. She stopped her assault on her clit and plunged two fingers inside her, making her cry out. 

“Ugh faster, oh don’t hold back darling I need you so much.” 

Seven inserted a third finger and quickly pumped in and out of her wife. She loved to watch her wife come. The look of rapture on her face was extraordinary. Knowing that she was the one who gave her wife so much pleasure meant more to Seven then she could have ever imagined. 

Suddenly, Kathryn cried out. Seven felt the silk walls clenching around her fingers as a rush of her wife’s wetness coated them. When Kathryn’s convulsions ended, the younger woman licked her fingers then cradled her now very relaxed wife. 

“You are so beautiful my Kathryn, so perfect.” 

The older woman nuzzled her wife’s neck “thank you, my love, for everything. You are my life. Have I ever told you how much I love cuddling with you ?” 

Seven laughed “on numerous occasions.” She stroked her wife’s damp forehead “I could not imagine a life where I was not able to hold you in my arms.” Seven rubbed her wife’s belly. “Whenever I hold you I know I am keeping you and our son safe.” 

“I love you, my protector.” She brushed her lips against her wife’s once more. Then they performed their nightly ritual. 

“Good night, Mama.” 

“Good night Mommy” 

“ Good night our prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


End file.
